thepenumbrapodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Rita
'Rita '''is an extremely proficient hacker and Juno Steel's secretary. Quirky and energetic, Rita may seem shallow at first glance, but she merely has unconventional ways of working and getting what she wants. She has repeatedly broken into Dark Matters' database and lived to tell the tale. Early Life Rita met Juno fifteen years before the case with the Death Mask of Grimpotheuthis, while he was still working for the Hyperion City Police Department. She was hired to be his secretary while Juno still worked with Puck Falco. Upon first meeting, Juno was intimidated and somewhat unsettled by her high energy, and eventually interrupted her lively tangent by demanding she shake his hand. Rita enthusiastically shook his hand, dusty soy-flavored fingers and all, much to Juno's disgust. He then asked if Rita had any hand wipes. When she expressed confusion at what hand wipes were, Juno begrudgingly decided to go to the convenience store on his break and buy a pack for her. Rita was delighted to have her boss buying her gifts on her first day. Over the next week, Juno repeatedly tried to fire Rita and then rehire her whenever he couldn't figure out whatever technology he needed to use or if he needed someone to get things done. When Juno tried to fire her again, Rita pointed this out, then proposed that they use "''you're fired" as a code for Rita to step in and help Juno. Eventually, Juno begrudgingly began to accept her as an employee and a friend. After Juno was kicked out from the HCPD, Rita managed to have Juno registered as a private investigator and obtain him an office for his new practice -- the latter was done presumably with her own money, as she tells him that she's his only investor after Juno reacts with disbelief and doubt. She recognized that Juno wanted to continue to do good things, and wanted to help him along the way. Thus, the two began their adventures in the private sector.Juno Steel and the Soul of the People (Part 2) History Rita has worked as Juno Steel's secretary for years, helping him with his cases and digging through whatever databases he needs to find more information. When Juno tells her he wants to leave Hyperion City to work for Buddy Aurinko, Rita agrees to come with him. She subsequently learns her hacking skills make her an even more desirable recruit than Juno himself, and she joins the Aurinko Crime Family with great enthusiasm and excitement. Personality Rita is energetic, loud, and enthusiastic, which is apparent in just about every appearance she makes. She enjoys snacking, frequently mentioning it -- pretzels and salmon paste are one snack mentioned, and Noah Simes, the voice of numerous Penumbra Podcast characters, has noted that she would likely eat something covered in chocolate that shouldn't be covered in chocolate. She is "all for adventure" until one of her "three S's" ("shoes, snacks, and salmon-sausage snacks") get wet. This gal takes her snacks seriously. Rita frequently enjoys movies and shows, getting hooked on a paper spaceship construction marathon, and watching shows while working for Juno to the point of getting scolded for it. She has a tendency to excessively explain about and allude to different programs she's watched in many conversations. When recounting things she's watched, however, she seems to frequently forget crucial pieces of information about them. Rita is patient enough to have dealt with Juno's moods and incredible ineptitude with technology for many years, though she isn't afraid to tell him off when she needs to. She seems to be easily flustered around people she finds attractive, which, since she "ain't choosy," turns out to be quite a few. She is easily distracted by Rex Glass when he entered Juno's office, splutters immensely when offered services at Valles Vicky's Vixen Valley, and is easily swayed by Yasmin Swift's flirtations. Rita appears to have a fondness for animals, seen in her protectiveness for the dogs Juno encounters inside Saffron Pharma and her affection towards the cat Juno is seen carrying in Juno Steel and the Kitty-Cat Caper (Part 2). Abilities Rita is an incredibly skilled and speedy hacker, able to break into encrypted databases and searching for relevant information for Juno's cases. She has previously shown that she is able to break into encrypted commlines, such as the ones Dark Matters uses,The Rita Minute 3: Happy Birthday, Mista Steel! and has even invented a way to remotely hack through Juno's comms after he placed it on top of a computer.Juno Steel and the Kitty-Cat Caper (Part 2) She was able to write a program that allows her to hack through security systems by just typing really fast.Bonus: The Rita Minute Her technical abilities would likely allow her to take down the Martian government, if she ever wanted to. On a smaller scale, she was responsible for Cassandra Kanagawa's successful escape from Mars.Juno Steel and the Kitty-Cat Caper (Part 1) She also has very good memory. Rita is able to make extremely complex paper spaceships just by seeing a picture of them and quickly takes notes by drawing things (and remembering what they mean by association). While Juno was interviewing Julian DiMaggio, Rita drew a picture of Julian on a horse and was able to fully recall the conversation mnemonically.Juno Steel and the Prince of Mars (Part 2) Upon seeing an origami figure of a spacecraft on a stream, which was noted to be the most complex to date and took years of research to achieve, she was able to immediately reconstruct it in seconds.The Rita Minute 3: Happy Birthday, Mista Steel! Additionally, she knows CPR.Juno Steel and the Man of the Future (Part 1) Relationships Juno Steel Rita and Juno have been in close acquaintance for about sixteen years. She considers Juno family. Rita cares deeply for Juno, working hard to throw him a birthday party, worrying about him when he disappears, and taking note of his change in mood after he loses his eye. Juno has stated that trying to replace Rita would be "pointless." He depends on Rita for technological and informational resources in the workplace, and furthermore, she is one of Juno's few friends. He shows extreme distress when he believes that he has lost her in the sewers beneath Old Town, going so far as to admit to her that he wants to "get better". She embraces him when they reunite in the Old Town sewers and she is brought to tears by the length of the hug. They both express that they missed each other during their time apart. Franny Franny is Rita's best friend, whom she frequently gossips with over the comms about celebrities and life in general. Rita seems to be very close with her, considering her family, constantly citing Franny's wisdom and telling Juno about what she's been up to. Franny is apparently interested in the arcane, having given Rita a moonstone reading, free of charge. Yasmin Swift Upon meeting each other, Yasmin and Rita immediately lay on the schmooze. Rita thinks she's "preeettyyy." However, when Juno and Rita determine the truth behind Yasmin's actions, she no longer seems as interested in pursuing Yasmin's affections. When holding Rita hostage, Yasmin does call her "very pretty." Nonetheless, Yasmin's demise means that she and Rita are not meant to be. Episode Appearances Trivia * She appears to find both men and women attractive, saying that "she ain't choosy".Juno Steel and the Midnight Fox (Part 1) She ogles at a male dancer at Valles Vicky's Vixen Valley and becomes infatuated with Yasmin Swift.Juno Steel and the Dragon's Den (Part 1) * Rita has only ever lived in an apartment. * Rita once confused a dozen for sixteen.Juno Steel and the Prince of Mars (Part 1) * Rita wears a child size three in shoes.Juno Steel and the Soul of the People (Part 1) * Her favorite snack is salmon-flavored dusty crunchies.Juno Steel and the Soul of the People (Part 2) * Rita is older than Juno, though her exact age is unknown at this time. * Rita has her driver's license, but does not have her own car. Reference Category:Juno Steel Category:Characters Category:Juno Steel characters